Just A Daydream Away
by KateeJayne
Summary: Heather is from England, when her life is in danger she moves to America with her two Best Friends, Taylor and Jamie. There she meets Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat and Rian Dawson. Later on Zack Merrick. Will they find out her secret?
1. The New Girl

**Thought I'd write an all time low fanfiction. I was bored. This story includes my charater Heather, this is before she knew anything about the Doctor or aliens and who she really is.  
><strong>**Forgive me if i get anything wrong, or if my writing is terrible, its the fact that I prefer the acting of something than the writing.  
><strong>

**Please go check out my best friends Fanfictions she's amazing .net/u/2632279/Molly_Woggy_Weetabix **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"RIAN" Jack yelled from down the corridor. Rian and Alex turned around to see their lanky friend running down the corridor towards them. He slid to a halt with a squeak of his trainers.  
>"What is it Jack?" Rian asked his now breathless friend.<br>"I got the new Face to face shirt!" He unzipped his jacket and showed it to them with pride. Rian and Alex looked at the shirt shrugged and looked back into their lockers.  
>"Cool." Rian said as he turned. He twisted the dial a couple of times and yanked it open, throwing books into his bag, Alex then did the same. Jack didn't approve of his friends behaviour. Jack ignored their ignorance and re-zipped his jacket.<br>"So have you heard that there's a new girl coming today?" Alex said resting his arm on Rian's shoulder.  
>"S... it's plural" Rian answered, Alex then raised an eyebrow to his friend, "Don't get any ideas Alex!"<br>"Who said I was going to?"  
>"We know you too well." Jack said swinging his bag onto his shoulder.<p>

The bell for lesson rang; each group of students parted ways from the corridor and scuttled into their classes. The corridor was now empty.

"Ok girls, and Jamie, today you will make St Trinians proud" A middle aged lady, trotted down the corridor with a bull terrier under her arm. Her broad London accent bounced off the corridor walls projecting it further, almost echoing. Three young students followed her shortly behind. They all wore the same uniform but accessorised it to be their own.  
>"Yes Miss Fritton" They all said.<br>"Well then here are you're time tables" She handed them a sheet of paper each. "Go get them" she winked and left for the principal's office. "We're gonna miss having you around" she shouted from the end of the corridor. They all smiled and waved at their now ex-headmistress. The three of them looked at each other, nodded and left for their lessons.

"So class who knows what the answer to the problem?" The teacher asked his slowly falling asleep class. "Anyone...?" He pleaded.  
>"472" The whole class turned their heads to the doorway, where one of the new girls was stood. Her accent was different; they couldn't quite make out where it was from. Rian lifted his head off the desk, as he gazed upon the girl his eyes lit up. She had Auburn hair, with a fringe that almost covered her eyes, tied into a long ponytail. The girl's hair fell down perfectly; no flyaway's or any damaged ends. Her clothing was a white blouse with a blue pinafore and an unknown logo attached to it, it defined her curvature figure. She wore black tights that were held up with suspenders which went under her skirt and light blue high heels which clip clopped when she moved from one foot to the other.<br>"Hello I'm Mr Daniels; you must be the new girl. Would you like to come here and introduce yourself?" The teacher said as he signalled for her to come in. She walked centre room and stood in front of the class.  
>"Hi my name is Heather. I'm from England, recently come from St Trinians school for girls. I like to sing, dance and paint."<br>"Interesting, well class let's make her feel welcome. Why don't you go sit next to Rian at the back there?" He pointed in the direction of Rian, who smiled at her, which inside made her weak at the knees. His smile was perfect; she didn't even know this guy and she had a soft spot for him. These were going to be a good few years for Heather.

She sat down next to him, placing her bag on the floor. "Hi I'm Rian." He held his hand out for her to shake. "Hi." She whispered as she shook it.  
>"Welcome to Dulaney High school"<br>"Thanks, I'm looking forward to a new life."  
>"A word of warning, not everyone at this school is nice."<br>"Well, I've made one friend" She smiled at him, and then faced the board. Rian carried on looking at her before he heard,  
>"Mr Dawson what's the answer?" Mr Daniels said. Rian panicked and gawped at him. Heather placed her hand over her mouth and muffled the answer to him "24".<br>"24 Sir" Mr Daniels nodded at him and then wrote it on the board. "Thank you" He whispered to Heather. She smirked as she looked at her book on the desk.

Lesson finished and everyone piled out of the doors and walked to their next lesson. Rian walked to his locker where Alex and Jack were hitting each other while looking in theirs. They stopped hitting one another and noticed Rian's huge grinning face.  
>"What's up with you?" Alex asked.<br>"I've just met the new girl. Her names Heather, and she is... amazing."  
>"Is our Rian in love." Jack said jokingly.<br>"Er... No!" Rian shuffled on his feet in distress. The corridors were beginning to empty, as the boys walked to their next lesson.

It was the lesson before lunch as always on a Monday they had gym. When they arrived to Rian's luck there Heather was stood in the Gymnasium, still in her uniform. Rian elbowed Alex in the ribs.  
>"Dude, what was that for?" Alex asked as he rubbed his side, glaring at him. He pointed in the direction of Heather. Alex followed with his eyes and then turned his head. Rian stood there still pointing as Alex's mouth flew open. Jack came bouncing up to them with a confused look on his face, what had his friends so mesmerised. Then he got a glimpse of Heather, and instantly copied Alex's facial expression. When she moved they followed, not looking anywhere else. To their surprise there she was stood right in front of them.<br>"Hey Rian, my maths buddy" Instantly clicking out of their trance they fought over the spot directly in front of her. Jack got confused as to why she placed an s on the end of 'math' but it soon dawned on him that from her accent she was from England.  
>"Where are my manners? Heather these are my friends, Alex and Jack." Alex smiled as his name was spoken and Jack followed suit.<br>"I like your outfit." Jack said looking her up and down. Rian and Alex looked at him unimpressed, that wasn't the first thing for someone to say especially a guy.  
>"Oh" Heather looked down at the floor. "I thought it was too good to be true, 3 guys only interested in boob sizes and clothing length... well it was nice meeting you!" She spun on her heels and walked over to the bench where her friends were sat. The guys stared at one another in confusion; then Alex hit Jack over the head. "Well don't asshole, you scared her off!"<br>"What did I do?" Alex shook his head and walked over to the pupils that were gathering around the teacher, Rian and Jack followed shortly.


	2. Home life

**This is just an introduction to a character which will now join the group. It also tells you bits about the characters Jamie, and Taylor. The characters are based on two important people in my life, who mean a lot, I changed the names and a few things about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Home Life<strong>

The school day had finished, Heather, Jamie and Taylor made their way to Jamie's car. It was a Delorean, just like the one from Back to the Future. They all piled into it, Taylor and Heather shared a seat as it was two seated. Taylor would sit on the bottom, and then Heather would sit across her legs and place her arms around her neck. The three of them were inseparable.

Heather always picked her friends carefully; she knew what style of people were the best in the world. Taylor was her closest friend who's a girl; she was bisexual, which wasn't a problem they had been friends for too long for anything to happen between them. Jamie was Heathers best guy friend; he was the gay best friend. Heather adored her friends, anyone who was offensive or picked on them for who they are; literally she would bring hell down on their lives. To her they were the best people in the world.

They arrived at the house they were staying in. They loved their house; it was big and spacious, as Heather describes it as 'Hide and Seek heaven'. Although the house was too big for the three of them, they didn't mind, they made the most of it.

"Hey, d'you know them guys you were talking to in P.E. They seemed nice." Taylor said to Heather, as they all made their way up to the front door.  
>"Its gym over here Taylor, and I found out that they're idiots; they only spoke to me because of what I'm wearing." Taylor tutted and opened the door.<br>"Ugh, I hate those men." Jamie said jumping onto the sofa.  
>"Yeh, well Jamie you only go for men who sing and can play guitar!" Heather said leaning over the edge of the sofa, her head was hovering over Jamie's as he sprawled out on the sofa. She kissed him on the forehead and walked to the kitchen. Taylor was in the fridge; her arse was sticking out from behind the door. As Heather passes she kicked it and Taylor went flying into the fridge.<br>"WATCH IT!" Taylor shouted as she threw a chocolate bar at Heather. Heather caught it and put her thumbs up to say thanks.  
>Then there was a knock at the door. The three of them turned their heads towards the door. It knocked again.<br>Jamie jumped back over the sofa and darted to the door. He mouthed to Heather "Who knows we're here?" Heather shrugged her shoulders. The person knocked again. Jamie slowly opened the door, they all gasped. Heather and Taylor were the first to see who it was, they're eyes lit up. "MATTTTTTYYY" They both said in unison. Running from the kitchen they proceeded to jump on him, hugging him. Jamie then proceeded to jump on him sending the four of them crashing to the ground outside.

From the other side of the road a car pulled up and out of it appeared Alex and Jack. "Dude isn't that Heater?" Jack said tapping his friend on the shoulder. Alex turned around and stared over at the four people dragging themselves off the floor making their way back inside.  
>"So it is. This is going to be awesome; I have a fitty living across from me." Jack rolled his eyes at his friends' remark and followed Alex inside his house.<p>

When Heather and the group had all got back inside Matt placed down his bag on the sofa. Matt was a tall brown haired guy, with hair which fell in front of his blue eyes. His face was rounded face with almost unnoticeable freckles, until he was in the sun. He wore a red checked shirt, with a white not too long V neck. On his lower half he was wearing skinny jeans with red converses.  
>"What are you doing here?" Heather asked she stood hands on hips, uncontrollably smiling.<br>"When I found out that my three only best friends moved to America, I couldn't miss the opportunity."  
>"Well you gonna join our crew init? Coming to school with us? How are we gonna fit in the car?" Jamie asked.<br>"Jamie, calm the hell down, we can take my car!" Heather said patting him on the back. "And of cause he will come to school, what else is he gonna do. Also he's part of the crew. The two straights a gay, and a bisexual!"  
>"Our team name needs a better ring to it" Taylor said wandering back to the kitchen.<br>"Suppose so, how about GBSS?" Heather said placing on are around Matt and Jamie.  
>"That could have two meaning, Gay, Bi, Straight, Straight or Great Brittan Sexy Studs" Matty said laughing at his last comment.<br>"Who said it doesn't mean both?" Heather ruffled Jamie and Matty's hair and walked towards the TV.  
>"And now for that number one spot Beyonce- Crazy in Love" the TV said.<br>"YES" Heather did a victory dance. "I love this song" Taylor joined her booty shaking in the front room. Matty laughed as Jamie went to join, he was just glad he wasn't going to miss this.


	3. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Heather's Side. Just to point out that some things about All Time Low don't follow how their life probably actually went. I'm gonna try and get somethings that we know, like Zack not being at the same school but part of the band, and all that stuff. Anyway I'm babbling. This isnt the best, but as they all say it will get better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Don't judge from the beginning<strong>

Heather and Taylor were the first to be ready for school, despite the fact that they were girls. Jamie and Matt were still fixing their hair.  
>"Come on girls, we need to go!" Heather shouted jokingly up the stairs. Matt was the first to emerge, wearing the same thing as he did yesterday. "It took you that long to pick out the same thing!" Heather said confused.<br>"Yes, I was chatting to my girlfriend on Skype."  
>"What girlfriend?" Heather and Taylor said together.<br>"It was his mum" Jamie said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. Matt shot him a death look; Jamie smiled and bounced down the stairs.  
>They all left the house laughing at the morning's events. Matt, Heather, Taylor and Jamie piled into Heathers Land Rover and darted off to school.<p>

They all arrived just before the bell went, quickly saying their goodbyes they ran to their first lessons. Heather was in Maths again, sat next to Rian.

His face lit up when Heather entered, removing his bag from her seat. "Good morning Rian." Heather said as she sat down and got her book out for the lesson.  
>"Hey Heather, you look nice today." Mentally he kicked himself; he remembered what happened yesterday, and how she hated being judged by image.<br>She was wearing a sleeveless floral blouse and high waist navy blue shorts with white pumps. Her hair was in a messy up do and her make-up wasn't too heavy like most of the girls who Heather described as Cake faces.  
>Heather smiled sweetly at him and said "Thank you, I now don't look like a slag, like the rest of them" She turned her hear to face the corner of girls, all blonde, wearing tight pink clothing and tiny skirts, all checking their make-up. Rian sniggered.<p>

"I can't do this fucking shit!" Rian said throwing his pencil at his work. The class had been set some problems to work on while the teacher was writing reports. Rian sat there arms folded. Not looking up from her work she asked,  
>"What's up?"<br>"I can't do it, it just doesn't make sense. Like how am I supposed to know what Pythagoras's theorem is?"  
>"Sir told us, didn't you listen?" He looked at her as if to say no "Right, Pythagoras's theorem is simple. For a right angle triangle you to find the answer of the hypotenuse you simply square both sides which are opposite and adjacent then add together, to get the hypotenuse squared. Then simply square root that answer to get the actual answer we're looking for." Rian looked at her astonished.<br>"How on earth did you know that?"  
>"I'm a maths genius." Heather winked at him. The bell rang for break.<br>"So where are you going to be at break?"  
>"I don't know, maybe somewhere with Taylor, Jamie and Matt."<br>"They you're friends?"  
>"Yeh."<br>"Cool, well I guess that I'll see you later." Shortly after that he dashed out of the door. Heather slowly made her way to the door, when the exit was blocked.  
>"Who are you?" A girl said who was stood in her way. The girl was tall, wearing high heels, and had brown hair with blonde highlights. Heather didn't want to start something.<br>"Nobody, can I please pass?" Heather side stepped, but this girl followed.  
>"Oh no Bitch, you ain't going anywhere. You dare chat up my man again and I'll bring hell down on you got it." Heather nodded; she had no idea what this girl was on about but went with it. For some reason Heather wasn't sticking up for herself. But it was only the second day, don't want to be in trouble yet!<p> 


	4. Don't mess with the British

**I know most of these chapters are boring but stuff will happen soon.  
>I do not own all time low... i would be good to though ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Don't mess with the British<strong>

At break Heather found her little group of friends sat on a bench. All 3 of them were wearing sunglasses, clearly trying to get a tan. Heather shook her head, and laughed.  
>"We're British, we don't tan we BURN" she over emphasised the burn with a deep growling voice. Jamie, Taylor and Mattie lifted up their glasses in unison and laughed at Heather as she sat down next to them. All four of them sat there, watching the different social groups pass. There were a wide range of people, nothing like England. They were the four ghostly white British teens, in a sea of tanned Americans. But they didn't care.<p>

At the other side of the yard were Alex, Jack and Rian. Jack was focusing on his phone, Rian was drumming his hands on the table and Alex was staring over at Heather.  
>"It's not hard to miss them is it?" Alex said chuckling; he looked to his friends, for them to approve his joke. No one was paying attention. "Dudes, she's over there, and you ain't listening."<br>"Who is?" Jack said not taking his eyes off his phone.  
>"Heather!" Rian stopped drumming and perked up. He looked over at her and sighed. He blinked for one second, when he opened his eyes a girl was stood there. It was the girl who blocked Heathers exit in class.<br>"Hey babe" she said in a trying to be sexy voice. Rian looked up to meet her eyes. They were heavily made up with layers upon layers of mascara, and too much eye shadow which was almost taking over her face.  
>"Um... oh hey" He tried to regain sight of Heather, moving his head to look around the girl.<br>"Hi Amy" Alex said knowing his friend wasn't paying any attention. Amy glared at Rian. Then turned around to see what was more important that her. Heather caught her sight, the anger in her body was about to explode. She stormed off in the direction of Heather, with her friends close by.  
>"Well done dick head." Alex said hitting Rian around the head.<br>"Why what did I do?" he pointed in the direction of Amy pounding up to Heather. Rian slapped his forehead in to his hand. "Why do I always do that?"

"LISTEN BITCH" Amy said as she approached Heather. Many of the other students began to listen and watch. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Heather gawped at Amy, not knowing what was happening. The voice in her head said 'Make a comeback, quick make one' but her other voice said 'Don't say anything to provoke her'.  
>"ARE YOU DEAF?" Heather shook her head. "THEN WHY IS MY BOYFRIEND STARING AT YOU?" This is where Heather got more confused, who was her boyfriend? Who is she? Why is she being shouted at? Before she knew it, Amy slapped Heather around the face. Gasps came from the crowd that had gathered around the scene. Heather held her face; she didn't like being pushed around.<p>

In the distance the bell rang for lessons. "Looks like the bell saved you this time." Amy spun on her heels; her skirt almost flew up revealing all. Heather turned away in shock. The crowd began to part, leaving Heather and he friends sat on the bench, with Heather still holding her face. Alex, Jack and Rian approached the gang.  
>"Are you ok?" Rian said nervously. Heather nodded, and took her hand away. Her cheek was now bright red.<br>"Ignore her she's a bitch. She thinks her a Rian are still dating." Alex said. Finally Heathers questions were being answered.  
>"So why am I being abused for it?" Heather said standing up swinging her bag onto her shoulder.<br>"It's because she gets jealous of everyone." Jack said finally not looking at his phone.  
>"Yeh, well normally I tend not to care if it's something I have actually done. But since I have done nothing at this point, she will learn not to mess with the British." Heather said walking away, followed by everyone.<br>"But Heather, you alone ain't Britain."  
>"Taylor, I was trying to sound cool" She screwed her face at Taylor who just giggled.<br>"Did a shit job of it!" Jamie said.  
>"Don't start on me pal!" Heathers broad Yorkshire accent showed in this sentence. They all laughed as they entered school for next lesson, art.<p> 


	5. The Blue Box Fiasco

**Haven't updated in a while, so here you go. Its longer than I believe I've done I haven't really checked. Basically stuff starts to begin. Questions are asked!**

* * *

><p>Art was the 3rd good thing she could do after maths and music. Heather was joined in art by Jack, Alex and Rian, no Amy. The tables we in fours, so to her advantage the three boys had a spare seat. Their teacher was a young female, in her late 20s, like most American teen films Heather had seen, all they boys in the class were drawn in, clearly they chose to come to this lesson for their creative ideas.<p>

Today the task was to draw a picture of something special in your life, "Make it as creative as you like, let it come from the heart" the teacher place her hand over her heart, her action causing a few sniggers from the inappropriate boys at the other side of the room.

After a few encouraging words the class set off to work, Heather had artist block for the first time, she stared at her black piece of paper, tapping her pencil on the desk. She would close her eyes to think but all that was popping into her head was, 'A Blue Box'. What did it mean? Was there something in her head hidden from her? Something that she should know but doesn't want to know? All that didn't matter now; she hadn't realized that her mind had completely drifted off when the teacher called "ten minutes before we show them off".

Alex had just finished showing his picture off; it was the guitar his mom bought him for Christmas.  
>"Heather, since you are new here how about we get to know you a little better, would you like to come and show yours?" Heather panicked; she was too out of it to do some work, but to her amazement there was something on her paper. She must have had done it while she was spaced out. Heather got up and stood at front, there were a few sniggers at her work.<br>"And who is that Heather?" She looked down at her work; she didn't recognise who it was, it was of a man with a long brown overcoat, and a blue suit topped off with red Converses. Then like something overpowering her mind took over and she begun to speak.  
>"This is a man who has inspired me my whole life, he travels to distant places and has wonderful adventures, he is my best friend and I love him." In a blink of an eye she snapped out of the trance and went to sit back down in her place.<p>

"Who the hell is he?" Alex said reaching over to tap her on the shoulder as she sat down.  
>"I have no idea that's the strange part!" She examined her work closely, the background was odd, it didn't look like any place on earth. The sky was purple and the grass was an orangered, the building were sky high and in the far distance was a blue police box from the 60's. This was all baffling to Heather. She shrugged it off, she had worse things to worry about, Gym.

Not wanting a repeat of yesterday Heather had brought her change of clothes. Some shorts and a rugby shirt, a popular game played in her home country. Heather skipped out with Taylor by her side, they ran onto the field and collapsed onto the grass.

Over in the far corner were Rian, Alex, Jack and Amy, they were huddled around in a circle chatting to each other. Jack glanced over to Heather and giggled to himself. "She is an odd one" he said to himself, trying to look interested in what Amy was saying. He looked over again to now see her and Taylor doing summersaults across the soccer field. Heather was a girl of many talents, someone he would love to get to know more of, but thing was that he knew Rian had a thing for her even though he had crazy psychopathic ex-girlfriend Amy, and Alex had Lisa but still would do Heather. Zack hadn't even met her so he wasn't included. "JACK?" Alex screamed in his ear causing him to jump.  
>"WHAT?" he screamed back in annoyance.<br>"You're creeping on Heather stop it. Anyways we need to get to the group" Alex pulled his friend along by the front of his shirt over to the class.

"Today class we are playing..." Mr Green the P.E teacher help up a ball which was black and white, waiting for an answer Heather and Taylor screamed.  
>"FOOTBALL!" in unison. The class laughed at them, since this was America, football is a whole different thing.<br>"Don't laugh class! Girls you are right." The class stopped and looked at their teacher with confusion. Football was played with an egg shaped ball not a rounded one. "In England they call this football. Here we call it soccer, so technically they are right." Heather high fived Taylor in victory.  
>The class was split into two teams, of equal boys and girls. Heather was only on the same team as Alex, whereas Rian, Jack, Amy and Taylor were on the opposite.<br>"Hey dude." Alex said standing next to Heather as the team huddled up to discuss strategies. She smiled at him,  
>"Hey, looks like we've got some competition."<br>"Nah, Jack's only good at jumping and Rian is only good for hitting things" Heather nodded in approval, as Alex turned to look at the huge supporters stand that stood next to the field. He waved to a small blonde girl in a pink dress, surrounded by many girls. The girl waved in return.  
>"Girlfriend?" Heather asked turning to look who he was waving at.<br>"Yeah, its Lisa she's my girl." Heather hit Alex's arm with her fist gently.  
>"You softy" Alex laughed as he returned the gesture. This was going to be a good friendship.<p>

After an hour of playing soccer, it was a tie, down to the final penalty. Whoever scores wins, to make it fair each team nominated a boy and a girl. Jack was up first for the opposing team, he just skimmed the bar at the top, but it went it. 1-0. Next was Josh an aspiring soccer player, he was on Heather and Alex's team. He kicked the ball and it flew into the net, the goalie had no chance. 1-1. Girls turn, Amy was first she demanded cause she saw that Heather had been nominated on her team. Guess what, disaster she barely got the ball close to the goal, what a surprise, she was wearing trainers that had heels. Heather looked at Alex who gave her a wink told her to go for it. She took a few steps back as she ran up, Amy came from the side and shoved her. Heather fell back first onto the not so soft ground, her head knocked on the floor, it was heard by the whole class. There were gasps from everyone. Mr Green didn't even see what happened he was off telling some students not to hang around in the car park.  
>Taylor rushed to Heather's aid, she lifted her head. "Honey are you ok?" she asked checking for blood. "I'm fine..." just as she said that she clutched onto her chest, it felt like her heart was pounding a two beat rhythm, almost like there were two hearts. She yelped in pain, Taylor knew what was happening, the class around had no clue. Jack and Alex pushed their way through the crowded people.<br>"Heather?" Jack said concerned, crouching down next to her. The pounding in her chest stopped, she let go of her shirt and looked at Jack.  
>"I... I don't feel too good"<br>"Come here" Jack lifted Heather up onto her feet and led her back towards the school. "Dude I might need you!" Alex smirked  
>"She a two man job for you?" Heather turned her head,<br>"No we need a door opener" She giggled to herself as Alex ran over anyway. He opened the first door with a bow as Jack carried Heather in.

The class turned to Amy. "I won us the game didn't I?" she huffed. People shook their heads in disgust. Rian sighed, he knew they had broken up but he still felt responsible for Amy's actions. He walked off in the direction of the school, following the crowd of pissed off team mates.


End file.
